Memory leaks are a type of resource leak that may occur over time, where a computer application incorrectly handles memory allocations. A memory leak may occur if an application requests and receives a memory allocation and when the application no longer needs the memory allocation, the application fails to release its allocation. Over time, the amount of unreleased memory may keep growing and may lead to reduced available memory and increased segmentation of the memory that is available. This may lead to degraded performance and inefficient operation of systems, such as computers and personal user devices. In some cases, if memory leaks have progressed long enough, then substantial degradations to system performance may be experienced, such as due to thrashing. With mobile communications and personal electronic devices that are operating substantially all the time and generally have less memory capacity relative to desktop and laptop systems, the effects of memory leaks may accumulate over time and may be relatively more detrimental to system performance.